strpwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Kilrathi Conflict
The Kilrathi Conflict is the chain of events leading up to the destruction of Kilrah 1. It is the first war that the Federation was involved in since the Dominion War. Timeline - 2380-2381 Stardate 57640.457 Federation Civilian transports attacked along the Kilrathi/Federation border. Action classified as accidental. Stardate 57759.362 Long range sensors from Starbase 85 detect heavy movement of Kilrathi supply ships, and transports moving from Kilrah, to its varying colonies. Stardate 57773.349 An ancient device is stolen from a Vulcan research facility. The purpose of the device is unknown. Stardate 57823.452 A long range communication assembly near Kilrah is sabotaged. When questioned, the Kilrathi Government denied any responsibility, saying it was a rogue group. Stardate 58026.649 A Kilrathi fleet moves in and claims the uninhabited Tau Centra System. After talks, the system remains in Kilrathi possession. Long range scans are unreliable, because of interference from actinide particulate in the area. Stardate 58038.171 Kilrathi Colony is settled on Tau Centra III. The U.S.S. Emerson, (NCC-61913) is sent to explore the system, and discovers heavy amounts of Dilithium, as well as harvesting facilities. Stardate 58147.655 During a meeting of the United Federation of Planets, the Kilrathi delegation is forced to leave because of the violent incident, instigated by one of the three representatives. Stardate 58160.504 A long range scan detects an the explosion of a Kilrathi Outpost near the Tau Centra system. The U.S.S. Quebec (NCC-63053) was sent to investigate to the outpost, which detonated soon after their arrival. In the aftermath, the Quebec found trace amounts of astatine, bilitrium, and cabrodine, as well as larger amounts of dolamide and bitrium. When questioned, the Kilrathi explained that the outpost had been trying an experimental energy type, and a miscalculation had detonated the station. Stardate 58185.458 U.S.S Poseidon-A (NCC-70176A), captained by Captain Tiberius Smith is called in to escort a group of supply convoys to a planet on the edge of Federation Space. During the transport, the ships were attacked by Kilrathi Raiders. Once again, the Kilrathi Government refused involvement, saying that it was a rebel group. Stardate 58226.571 A civilian convoy is attacked and destroyed by a Kilrathi battle group, claiming that the ships were armed to destroy a Kilrathi colony in the area. Further investigations revealed some disturbing news about the freighters, and the United Federation of Planets issued an apology for accusations made about it. Stardate 58278.4 Tau Beta system is overrun by Kilrathi forces. Once again, it is uninhabited, and while the UFP shows displeasure, neither Starfleet, nor the United Federation of Planets makes a move to stop them in the system. Stardate 58295.429 The Federation Embassy on Kilrah is attacked with a Infernite/cabrodine explosive. Thirteen people are injured. Security around the embassy is tightened. Stardate 58310.286 A Federation Comm/Con outpost, as well as a Sensor outpost are destroyed. Both unmanned, but the final readings indicated a Kilrathi fighter wing. Kilrathi representatives give no excuses, despite to say that the outposts were spying on their territory. The UFP responded with a embargo on the Kilrathi. Stardate 58324.457 A scuffle between U.S.S. Vespucci, (NCC-77122,) and the Kilrathi Cruiser 'T'gjha results in the lives of over 60 officers, as well as over 400 injuries. The results sent the T'gha limping towards Kilrah, and the Vespucci crawling for Space dock. Captain Nahem suggested to Starfleet that the Kilrathi be placed as an enemy. Internal Affairs took the matter, and quickly the Kilrathi issue became a non-issue. Stardate 58391.771 The U.S.S. Poseidon-A (NCC-70176A), was sent on high alert to Gamma Epsilon, and its star, which was overheating. The Vulcan device stolen on Stardate 57773.349 from Vulcan was in orbit of the Sun, causing it to overheat. A Kilrathi carrier near had the control matrix for the device in the sun. Poseidon retrieved the device, and Captain Smith received some strong words from Starfleet, as well as a order to destroy all information about the mission. Stardate 58419.019 Three more systems are annexed by Kilrathi forces. The difference between the previous annexations and this one, is that these planets are already inhabited. Civilian outposts and colonies are leveled in the area. The United Federation of Planets condemns the actions, and orders the Kilrathi to turn back. They refuse. During this time and around, various starships, including the Noble, and the Poseidon encounter hostile Kilrathi Forces and engage in combat with them. Stardate 58476.914 The U.S.S. Noble (NCC-75535), commanded by Captain Daniel Rydell is sent to investigate a Comm/Conn outpost that has went silent in the Brandelli system. On arriving, the outpost was found destroyed, and one of the two inhabited planets, Brandelli I, was discovered to be completely devoid of life. Sensors detected astatine, bilitrium, and cabrodine, as well as dolamide and bitrium vapor in the atmosphere, and on ground. Heading towards the Brandelli II. In orbit, the Noble discovered a small Kilrathi battle fleet, as well as a gunship, appearing to be designed to cause the same effect on the planet that the Noble had seen on Brendalli I. Rydell ordered the gunship be disabled, and the Noble disabled it. The Kilrathi fleet pulled away from the planet after the defeat, and left they system. Captain Rydell suggested war with the Kilrathi over subspace channels. Stardate 58479.057 U.S.S. Noble is called back to Starfleet Headquarters, and Captain Rydell as well as his Chief of Security, and other Senior officers are subjected to a grilling hour long meeting with Irene Brand of Starfleet Internal Affairs. Noble is ordered to stay in Earth orbit, until further notice. Stardate 58485.257 Captain Tiberius Smith, as well as the U.S.S. Poseidon, is called back to Starfleet Headquarters. Stardate 58545.695 The Diligent, a Paris-class shuttle, is taken to Kilrah to evacuate the Embassy personnel until issues with the Kilrathi are resolved. Both sides make claims that this will not be the instigator of war. The shuttle is pursued as it leaves Kilrathi Space, and arrives at Starbase 45 after going through the Transcendent Corridor. Stardate 58548 The U.S.S. Fearsome (NCC-79058), under temporary command of Captain Tiberius Smith escorts Commodore Christopher Blair to Earth. The Commodore suggests that there are people in the upper echelons of Starfleet Command who agree with Smith and the other Captains about the Kilrathi. Stardate 58557 The U.S.S. Concordia (NCC-71834), under the command of Captain Natalie Rydell responds to the distress call of a Class-V Freighter. Upon entering the system where the distress call originated, no evidence of the freighter was found, before being ambushed by a Carrier Task Force of the Kilrathi Assembly of Clans. The Concordia was forced to make an emergency crash landing onto the surface of T'rkpahn I. Stardate 58579.543 The U.S.S. Providence (NCC-70701), as well as the U.S.S. Excelsior (NCC 2000-B), the U.S.S. Hawk (NCC 61535), the U.S.S. Rebellious (NCC-76111), U.S.S. Fury (NCC-76688), as well as many other Federation ships were sent to the Kilrathi Border to act as a warning to the Kilrathi. After reading long range sensors, the Providence (Commanded by Captain William Eisen) bypassed the line, and went to find the Concordia. After finding the Concordia, and its 307 remaining crew, Captain Natalie Rydell ordered the Concordia destroyed. After transferring the crew to a transport, the Concordia crew returns to Earth. Stardate 58589.143 The crew of the U.S.S. Concordia arrives at Starfleet Headquarters, and Natalie Rydell goes through a long line of questioning along with Daniel Rydell. Both were ordered to remain at Earth till further notice. Stardate 58589.325 Deep Space Station 15 was attacked by a Kilrathi Battle group. The station managed to fend off the attack, with heavy damage taken. Stardate 58597.819 While being monitored by Starfleet, Daniel Rydell is released to command the Noble. The Noble is sent to Utopia Planitia by Commodore Cashman to watch over a test release of a new war-class Starship (Code-named Sabrina 1.) The outpost, and the thirteen ships assembled are attacked, with nine starships destroyed, and eight Kilrathi ships destroyed. The President of the United Federation of Planets declares war on the Kilrathi Assembly of Clans. Stardate 58619.81 Investigation of a missing colony in the Anwarki Prime system yields a Kilrathi frigate crashed into the colony with most systems intact, but no crew. The runabout Nile under the command of Captain Eisen requests assistance from the U.S.S. Tecumseh to retrieve the find. Wreckage taken to Starbase 239 for reverse engineering. Stardate 58660.89 Battle of Tr'Kathi- The U.S.S. Michigan along with two Federation Battle Groups takes on the Kilrathi toe-to-toe at the shipyards at Tr'Kathi. Mission is deemed a total victory, although the loss of seventy-seven ships, including the U.S.S. Michigan/A. Stardate 58982.39 U.S.S. Noble rescues Doctor Richard Tembler from a Kilrathi Prison. Stardate 58982.92 U.S.S. Noble detonates Tembler Bomb on planet code-named 'Xavier III.' Stardate 58984.45 Kilrathi Taskforce assembled at Starbase 228 under supervision of Admiral Geoffrey Tolwyn. - Stardate 58986.07 Kilrah 1, under the taskforce commanded by Daniel Rydell is fought over by the Kilrathi and Starfleet Forces. Kilrathi forces are routed, and U.S.S. Noble launches the Tembler Bomb on Kilrah. The planet is destroyed, and the Kilrathi Assembly of Clans surrenders.